Sabor a amor
by Male Leiva
Summary: Los besos tienen sabor, Si, como digo. Los labios de ella tienen sabor, no el que desearía, porque me saben a vacío y yo deseo que sepan dulce, como a amor. Me esta volviendo loco, pero ya conseguiré que sepan a amor. #SKmonth2015 Día 5: Sabor. POV Sasuke. Dedicado a mi Esposa hermosa. SasuKarin siempre.


Los personajes son de Kishimoto Y este One-Shot (producto de la esquizofrenia heredada) es para el mes SasuKarin.

Día 5: Sabor.

Solo por este mes narro en primera persona, es mi manera de mostrar lo especial que es este mes. Por lo general odio el primera persona, (Trauma con escritoras aun mas malas que yo, creo que si las hay). Estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo, Espero les guste.

#SKmonth2015 #SKForever #LCQLPAMOELSK

Advertensia: Oc, P.O.V Sasuke, Universo alterno. Bienvenidos a mi versión de un SasuKarin "Cursi"

Jenny, esposa mía. Ya me dejo de hacerlos sufrir, pero aun odio al emo.

Narra el amo Sasuki (Lo digo con cariño y respeto...)

* * *

Sabor a amor.

Volverte a enamorar.

¿Quién iba a pensar que iba a ser tan difícil?

En mi memorias solo habita la niña que estaba locamente enamorada, estúpidamente obsesionada conmigo. Y ahora te tengo delante mío y no te reconozco. Ahora tu mirada es fría, no parece tuya. En tus ojos rojo no hay amor para mí. No hay ese deseo que nos volvió locos en su momento. No hay nada y yo lo quiero todo.

Obtengo migajas y me preocupa cada vez más. El sabor de tus besos no es igual, saben a lastima y me vuelve loco. Comienzo a pensar que solo es costumbre lo que te hace devolverme los besos y pateas cruelmente mi orgullo quebrado. Me haces plantearme si realmente te quiero o te odio. Te odio, cada vez un poquito más, porque te amo demasiado para hacerlo más.

Te tengo enfrente mío. Tu estas parada como una reina orgullosa y digna. poseedora de mi, de mi locura y mi pasión. Pero desnuda como cuando llegaste a este mundo que tanto daño te causo.

Estas dispuesta, siempre estas dispuesta. Jugamos a que el sexo es lo único que hay entre nosotros, una aventura de dos personas maduras que no exigen nada al otro. Solo una aventura, Solo sexo. Me lo recuerdas seguido. Seguido pienso que a mi eso no me basta.

¿Realmente es sexo lo único que quiero? No, mi yo egoísta te quiere enamorada, te quiere suplicando por más, de rodillas, si fuera posible.

Que tontería, de rodillas ¿tu? Es lo mismo a la inversa, no pasaría en un millón de años y cada vez que lo pongo en duda me enfurezco y soy duro contigo. Te gusta, también te gusta jugar rudo y no me entiendes.

No entiendes que cuando te hago el amor lentamente, cuando beso cada rincón de tu cuerpo quiero recuperar a la adolescente que me amaba. No entiendes que cuando lo hago duro, cuando soy rudo, solo demuestro mi frustración al no poder tenerte como quiero. No me va el juego de la aventura de los adultos

El beso termina y solo lo noto por el sabor a vacío que dejaste en mi boca. Se supone que tendría que estar estallando de excitación, que tu beso mojado y juguetón, que es un incentivo a enterrarme en tu interior. Pero no lo logras y lo notas de inmediato, a veces tan ciega y otras tan perceptiva.

―No tienes ganas ―Suspiras, tranquila. ―Supongo que no deberíamos vernos en tiempo de exámenes, a decir verdad los dos estamos muy agotados. Ni siquiera te molestas porque te hice denudar y ahora no sé que hacer.

Estoy cansado, Si. Y no es de exámenes, Es de ti. Me hierve la sangre de pensar que te acuestas con alguien que no amas, Siempre fuiste una perra pero antes te movías por instinto y sentimientos. ahora mueves tus cartas como te conviene.

Te tomo por la cintura y te acerco. Te beso ignorando el sabor a tristeza, que pienso, dejan mis labios sobre los tuyos. Sonríes contra mis labios, porque no importa cuan cansado este, no te dejare volver a tu habitación hasta que estemos saciado los dos.

Por eso te beso, te lamo, me entierro en ti, te llevo al cielo y te hago gritar mi nombre.

¿Te sientes satisfecha al terminar? esa pregunta queda siempre atrapada en mi garganta. Mi orgullo no me deja pronunciarla porque me dice -Por supuesto esta satisfecha, esos orgasmos no son fingidos- pero, no me refiero a eso. Quisiera preguntarte si estas satisfecha con este tipo de relación, aunque me lo recuerdes seguido, es diferente al terminar. al tocar el infinito y volver al vacío te replanteas todo ¿o solo soy yo?

Me estas volviendo loco y no puedo admitirlo para que te hagas cargo.

Joder, no me mires así. No me mires como si fuera un trapo usado y ahora que terminamos te vas a tomar una ducha. Volverás a la cama, se que no te iras porque nunca lo haces, mas también, se que te sientes sucia al terminar y no es cuestión física.

Tengo esperanza ¿verdad?( no que no me preocupe que sientas asco por mi...) si te sientes sucia al teminar es porque... aun queda algo de la enamoradiza Karin, la que hice sufrir con mi traición, con mi abandono. Nunca debí dejarte, no debí pensar en mi futuro más que en ti. En ese momento yo pensaba que amarte era imposible, no creí poder amar a nadie, sin darme cuenta que ya lo hacia.

¿te pasara lo mismo? yo no soy tu, no dejare que te vayas como tu hiciste conmigo. Nos daré la oportunidad que tu nos negaste cuando me dejaste partir, resignada, como si en verdad yo fuera un hombre incapaz de amar. Estabas equivocada, Te amo. Te amo con tanta intensidad que duele y me tortura, pero es justo, ambos sabemos que tu pasaste lo mismo y es por eso que eres como eres actualmente. Mi reina del hielo. Sabor a rencor, tristeza y vacío. Eso eres tu y tus besos sabor amargo.

Irónico que me gusten tus besos dulce cuando en las comidas no puedo soportarlo. Pero todo es tan irónico, desde que volviste a mi vacía vida, que ya no le doy importancia. No le doy importancia porque en el fondo se que estoy muy loco como para obsesionarme con algún tema más.

Obsesionado ¿Quién ríe ultimo, Karin? Seguro que tu. Porque el enamorado y obsesionado ahora soy yo y tu la indiferente y fría. Juro y vuelvo a jurar que nunca más volveré a ser tan frio contigo, porque no quiero hacerte sentir mal. Si logro volver enamorarte y el sabor de tus besos vuelve a ser amor y pasión, Entonces incluso estoy dispuesto a llevarte flores con el perfume que prefieras, incluso me casaría contigo. Mi objetivo será que seas la MUJER mas feliz que exista, porque el hombre más feliz en la tierra lo seré yo.

Duagh. Que asco, me estoy volviendo un cursi. Lo que haces debería ser delito. El amor debería estar prohibido enamorarse para los hijo de puta como yo.

Luego de los quince minutos más largos de la vida, al menos de la mía, y es porque me dejas solo con mis pensamientos, vuelves. Hueles a jabón y solo llevas puesta una camisa mía que te va grande. Se ve demasiado bien en ti ¿debería pedirte que me la devuelvas? debería arrancártela con los dientes, pero vuelve nuevamente el tema del vacío y me quita las ganas.

―Karin ―Digo, atrayéndote para que tu cuerpo encaje con el mío y apoyes tu mejilla sobre mi pecho. Así tengo algo de paz mientras imagino que somos las personas mas felices en la tierra, como hubiera sido si no la hubiera cagado, como seria si aun me amaras.

―¿en que piensas? ―Preguntas, como nunca. Nunca hablas más de lo necesario, como si tu fueras alguna otra mujer sin importancia para mi y pensaras que en cuando te pongas fastidiosa te pediré que te retires. ya quisiera yo ser capaz de hacer eso.

―En ti ―Susurro y te beso la cien.

―Seguro piensas que soy sexy ―Bromeas con tu voz chillona, esa voz que me resultaría fastidiosa en cualquiera, pero no en ti.

―No, eso lo puedo ver. Pienso en el pasado.

No termino de decirlo y te pones tensa, rígida. levantas tu cara y me miras. Tus ojos rubí reflejan ese rencor que cada tanto recuerdas tener y me besas intentando olvidarlo, sin darte cuenta que tus besos aumentan el rencor que me tengo a mi mismo. Me aparto y es como si te hubiera abofeteado, por cinco segundos me miras buscando respuesta y se que mi expresión o mi mirada no puede reflejar lo que siento o lo mal entiendes porque te apartas y te sientas en la cama.

―Te odio ―Dices, tan convencida que me matas.

―¿Si? ¿te acuestas con quien odias? ―Tiro de ti, para atraerte, para retenerte, porque me niego a dejarte ir, a perderte.

Haces una mueca de asco y te zafas de mi agarre. ―Se termino, vuelvo a mi departamento.

Y mientras te viste yo aun no entiendo tus palabras ¿se termino esta noche o todas? ¿Qué se termino? ¿Qué teníamos? una jodida aventura. Estas dando por terminado lo que para ti es una aventura y para mi es la historia con la mujer de mi vida.

―Si te vas se termino para siempre ― digo y me miras como si la amenaza no te importara.

Tonta, no es una amenaza, es mi pregunta, es mi miedo y mi voz se niega a expresarlo.

―De todos modos, esto tendría que haber terminado para siempre hace mucho ―Respondes sin más.

Y ahora el ciego soy yo, de un salto me levanto y antes que sea consiente, te empuje y te estoy acorralando contra la puerta de mi habitación. ―¿eso piensas?

Tu debes pensar que esto es un juego de orgullo, que te beso porque quiero demostrar que tengo poder en ti y yo estúpidamente busco algo de amor en tu beso.

¿Por qué no podemos entendernos?

escondo mi cara en tu cuello y te lo digo, te digo que te amo. El silencio te delata, no lo crees. No me correspondes.

―Sasuke. Hablemos más calmos ―Sueltas con paciencia, como si no quisieras herir mi orgullo, pero poco te importa herir mis sentimientos. PERRA.

―¿que pasa? ¿necesitas pensar una respuesta?¿quieres buscar algo mejor antes de decidir que hacer conmigo?

Te ríes, tienes el descaro de reírte. ―¿que te pasa, Sasuke? te estas comportando como un idiota ¿la culpable soy yo, de verdad me ves como la mala del cuento? ¿ahora quien decide soy yo? jajá, por favor Sasuke, me harás doler la pansa si sigues con ese juego. ¿tanto daño le hago a tu orgullo le hago yéndome sin que me eches?

Doy un puñetazo a la puerta al lado de tu cabeza, dejando salir mi frustración, obviamente no nos entendemos. Ni te inmutas.

―Claro ―Continuas ―, Si no eres tu el que deja, te sientes mal contigo mismo. Soy la mascota que dejaste abandonada, pero si dejo de mostrarte afecto te sientes mal. Eres tan patético y yo estoy tan cansada de esto.

Coincidimos en eso, soy patético y estamos tan cansados.

―No es así ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? NO ES ASI. No te dejo ir porque no quiero que se termine, ni hoy, ni nunca. Porque no voy a cometer él mismo error dos veces. No voy a dejarte ir y resignarme, como tu hiciste conmigo. No dejare que te arrepientas del mismo modo que me arrepiento yo. No dejare nunca que mis besos te sepan a vacío.

―¿Yo hice contigo? hijo de mil puta, tu...―Detienes tus insultos, como si recién comprendiera todo los dicho ―¿ha que piensas que me saben ahora?

¿Qué nunca te han dicho que no se patea a quien ya esta en el suelo?

―Te amo ―Digo, intentando darme a entender. Como si porque te amo, mis besos te tienen que saberte igual. ¡joder! ¡tiene que ser así! te beso con tanta dulzura que me dará diabetes. Por tu expresión, no, no te saben así mis besos.

―Tus besos saben a deseo, atracción, pasión. No tienen sabor amor. Sasuke, tu no conoces lo que es eso ―Susurras en mi oído, tus palabras son como un puñal más a un cadáver. Pero este cadáver aun tiene sensaciones y me duele. debo expresarlo en mi cara porque detienes lo que ibas a decir.

Te beso nuevamente, con tanta dulzura que de enserio, o sientes cuanto te amo o tendrás un coma diabético. Te beso lentamente y tu vacío lentamente se convierte, no sé que sea. Soy un bastardo que se conforma con poco.

El beso se termina cuando ya no podemos más, cuando necesitamos el condenado oxigeno, aun así quedamos muy cerca. A centímetros, intentando normalizar nuestras respiraciones.

―¿que sabor tuvo? ―pregunto, cuando consigo respirar. Tu sonríes como si fueras un demonio, y eso eres, un demonio, una bruja.

― No sé, deberías dejarme probar otra vez.

Maldigo por lo bajo, porque juegas conmigo pero es mejor así. Me gusta este juego, podría besarte hasta sentir dolor y seguiría haciéndolo.

Te beso y logro que suspires en mi boca. ―eres un idiota ―Susurras entre besos. ―Cavernícola... no sabes lo que es … la comunicación... Bastardo.

Mis respuestas son mordiscos, sabes tan rico que desearía comerte.

―No te odio ―Admites entre otros besos, cuando comenzaba a probar el sabor de la piel de tu cuello. Me detengo y te miro, apoyando mi frente en la tuya. No sé la respuesta que quiero, pero algo es mejor que nada.

―Eres un idiota ¿Cómo sientes el sabor del amor? ―preguntas incrédula y yo ruedo los ojos.

―Sientes el olor de la verdad, la mentira o si son buenas personas. no jodas.

Te ríes, sinceramente. Por fin algo de sinceridad entre nosotros.

―¿a que sabe? ―Frunzo el ceño. Quizás en mi idea de hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo te estoy consintiendo demasiado y te has vuelto caprichosa.

―Dulce, asquerosamente dulce.

Golpeas mi pecho y dices:

―No digas que mis besos asqueroso, bastardo.

* * *

Y bueno, me puse cursi en exceso, pero espero que les haya gustado.

Probablemente este one-shot tenga la versión de Karin algún día del mes.

Por favor díganme que les pareció, aunque sea por facebook. Sobre todo si tienen sugerencias o criticas constructivas, escucho de todo. Sobre todo si me dices que no fue tan malo XD

Bueno, feliz mes SasuKarin. Nos leemos pronto. Sepan el sabor del amor SK :3


End file.
